Lost in a Grid
by XxTheSistersxX
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione take a mystery golden transporter to a place which is unknown. When the Golden Trio gets lost in New York City, they meet someone very special...or someones...read who it is to find out...Rated T for possible cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey hey! It's us! We're posting a new story, which is so totally awesome. I, Daughteroflove7491, came up with this idea when I told Lady Galilea that I would totally get lost in New York City w/o her, cuz I'm just the sweetest friend ever. Then it occurred to me: we should totally write a story about the Golden Trio getting lost in NYC! Guess who they find? Read to find out...AND THEN REVIEW! REVIEWING MAKES MORE UPDATING!**

**Disclaimer: We, the fabulous and beautiful Lady Galilea and the fair, most attractive (which is true, actually) and most popular (hey!) Daughteroflove7491, promise we do not own Harry Potter!**

We were just going on an innocent walk. That's it. Just Harry, Hermione and I. Just us walking down to Hagrid's hut. We hadn't seen him in a very long time, so we decided to go down there.

We had been given special permission to stay at Hogwarts for the summer after the war. Harry and Ginny were now happily in love, and Hermione's and my relationship was, well, complicated. Sure. We had kissed in the Room of Requirement. But now things had gone all tight, and we just needed one more experience like that to drive us together (A/N: Hint hint!). Harry had of course right away sensed the tension between us, and attempted to separate us, which worked out quite well.

As we drew nearer and nearer to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, something was attracting me there; a glint of gold. I told Harry and Hermione to go into Hagrid's hut and I'd be there in a minute.

I took my wand out and lit it, because it was getting dark, and approached the glint of gold. I stooped down to pick whatever it was up, and it turned out to be a small golden ball with a name inscribed upon it: "The Moshe Mordechai Heschel School(A/N: that is a pen name for our school, it's actually called the Abraham Joshua Heschel School)". I carefully carried it inside to Hagrid's hut where Hagrid was making tea.

"What did you find?" says Hermione, smoothing out her hair, a hint of admiration in her voice. I hold up the golden ball.

"This," Hermione, Harry and Hagrid all look confused. "It says the words the Moshe Mordechai Heschel School," Hermione holds out her hand.

"Give it to me," she says. I approach her, and press the ball into her palm. I close my hand over her fist and squeeze it, but she pulls away sharply. Disappointed, I lean in closer and watch her as she observes the golden ball.

She mutters the inscription over and over under her breath while rolling the ball around. Finally she straightens, pulls out her wand, and taps it once. Nothing happens.

"It's nothing, but I want to take it to Professor McGonagall before we dispose of it," says Hermione. I nod, and so does Harry. We finish our tea and say goodbye to Hagrid. Hermione screams suddenly as we're walking back to the castle, and pulls the golden ball out of her pocket, which is smoking. In a burst of light, a vortex appears, and it pulls in Harry immediately, who tries to grab some grass, but disappears. Hermione is starting to be sucked in, but I run to her and grab her hand, and try to pull her back.

She looks at me, her warm brown eyes wide and terrified. The wind blows her hair all around, and she's clutching my hand like a lifeline. "We have to help Harry!" she screams.

I tighten my grip on her hand. "I'm not letting go of you!" I shout over the wind. Together, we jump into the void.

It's like a whirlwind, or a tornado. It sucks us in, and I can hear Hermione screaming. I feel only a gentle tugging sensation, and then my feet hit the ground. We're standing in front of a moving bus, but thankfully Harry grabs me and Hermione out of the way. We're on a sidewalk, no where in London that I recognize. It's pretty windy here, and Hermione conjures coats for us. As we pull them on, we hurry off the crowded street. The golden ball is clutched in Hermione's hand, which is odd, because she had dropped it when it started burning in her pocket.

"W-where are we?" Hermione whispers once we reach an alleyway. Harry looks around us, a wild look in his eyes. Suddenly, a man stumbles out of the garbage bags and trips his way to us.

"Hey! You know where we are?" the man looks at Harry's wand, and Harry puts it away.

"You from England, eh?" he says, with an American accent. His breath is so bad, it filters throughout our space, and it smells of wine.

"What do you mean?" squeaks Hermione.

"Welcome to New York!" he shouts, then hurries away.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry shouts, and it hits the guy in the back, and he crumbles to the ground.

A man comes hurrying into the alley, looks at the guy in disgust, and says to us, "I saw this guy running away, and I thought he might've mugged you, so I came to see if you were alright." he says. Hermione nods.

"Thanks," she says.

The guy picks up on her unorthodox accent (at least in this place) and says, "Yeah, well, that's New York City for you. Welcome to the Big Apple. Welcome to New York."

We spend the next ten minutes asking where the Moshe Mordechai Heschel School is, and finally we get directions from a concerned looking woman.

"Picking up a sibling?" she says mildly.

We exchange looks and nod at her.

"30 West End Avenue between 60th and 61st," she says.

Hermione looks at a street sign, then says to her wand, "_Point me_," It spins in her palm and points to her left. We follow the wand, as it keeps spinning, like a compass. Finally it stops spinning, after we've been walking for at least an hour and a half.

Panting, Hermione comes to a halt.

The walls of the building have inscribed upon them the words, _The Moshe Mordechai Heschel School_. Judging from Hermione's look, we've got the right place. She opens the door of the first building, the white one. We try to look as though we have a purpose, rather hard, as we're in a place we have never been before.

We make our way to a set of stairs, and climb up them. A bell rings while we're in the stairwell. Students fill the stairs, and most of them are heading for the fourth floor. We decide to follow the herd.

One large group of students that look as though they may be third or fourth years at Hogwarts is walking to a large classroom. Hermione's muttering to herself. She put her wand away, because if the Muggles see us, we'd be in big trouble.

"Follow them," I whisper to Harry and Hermione, pointing to the older students. But we lose them in a group of younger students, and are forced outside of their classroom before the bell rings. Hermione slumps to the floor, groaning.

"We'll never get back to Hogwarts, at this rate," she says. I rub her back.

"'S alright, Hermione." I say sympathetically. Harry's running his hands up and down the closed door of the classroom.

"Magic has been here. At least, it's crossed over the threshold. D'you suppose we should-?"

"Yeah, maybe, Harry…"

"Let's go."

So we stand up, getting our things ready, not that we have much. Harry quietly opens the door.

**A/N: Reviews! A happy reader means happy reviews means a happy author (or authors), which means more happy writing, which means more updating and more...ah, fuggedabboutit! Just review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Long time no see, eh? Who missed us? We missed you too. This is the second installment of Lost in a Grid. We hope none of you have lost interest, because we updated sooooo much later than the publication date. Please read, and then review! We want to hear your feedback, good or bad!**

The room isn't to surprising, really. After all the drama of getting in, its almost a let-down. The far wall of the room is made up of large windows, and rows of desks fill up the space.

Two girls sit at the back of the room, hunched over a white, shiny thing that I think Hermione said was a Comsooter or something like that. One girl has dark reddish-brown hair, and wearing a light pink sweater. The other girl has thick, curly hair that is bursting out of its ponytail, and large black glasses.

"Hello?" Harry asked cautiously, peering around the room.

"Oh! You scared me!" The girl with the curly hair leaped to her feet, knocking over the light-green wood chair that she sat in.

"Sorry— I guess we'd better go—" Hermione bit her lip. I knew her well enough to know that when she get that look on her face,she was upset about something. I understood why- if there was magic somewhere in this school, maybe it was a clue to how we got here, ad why. And now,it seemed, we would be thwarted by 2 Muggle girls.

"No, its OK, we're done here anyway." The reddish-brown haired girl smiled brightly, standing up too. "I'm Rebecca Schwartz, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Harry Potter. I just-er, transferred here. From England." Harry quickly thought of a plausible excuse.

"Oh—where in England?" The other girl, with curly hair, cocked her head inquisitively. "I'm Eva, by the way. Eva Miller."

"Hi, Eva, Rebecca. We should get going, though…" Hermione exchanged a glance with me that made my heart race. It was something about her eyes, I think, that always get me.

"Wait-" Rebecca beckoned us over to the corner of the room that they were sitting in. Hermione looked back at me, and shrugged. What harm could it do to see whatever they wanted to how us? The three us of silently walked around the desks to the back of the room. Rebecca and Eva were hunched over a copy of_…"A History of Magic"_?

"How do you have that?" I burst out, not even thinking, "You're a mug—"

Hermione clapped a hand over my mouth before I was done speaking. Oh gosh, her hand smelled like parchment and roses. Focus, Ron, I told myself. Just because Hermione's hand is on your face doesn't mean that you can lose control.

"You know, there are witches and wizards outside of England…" Eva smiled.

"Lemme tell you about the Salem Witches Institute…." Rebecca raised her deep-brown eyes to meet mine. "We know all about you, the golden trio, here in America. And we need you know, like never before."

"Oh— I've read about it, in books!" Hermione sat down, an eager look on her face.

Of course she's read about it. She wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she hadn't.

"Well, lets just explain how it works here, shall we?" Eva glanced at Rebecca.

"Ok, well we know from our reading that in England if you've got magical blood, you go at eleven, and then that's all, eleven to seventeen your at Hogwarts, and then you get a job. Here—not so much."

"What? A different system? That's barmy!" I couldn't restrain myself. The absurdity of the situation was crashing down on me—I blame my lapse of judgment on that.

Eva shot me a dirty look. "_Anyway,"_ she continued pointedly, "Here, you go to the Salem Institute High School for preliminary witching and wizarding education, and then the Institute has a higher education program to train you to go into whatever you job you want."

"Sounds good enough. What's the problem, though?" Harry frowned, thinking hard.

Rebecca and Eva exchanged a glance. "The Institute is in big trouble. The principal, Dr. Riddle, seems to be taking over. It used to be that there was a board that ran the Institute, but now it's only him. They won't let anyone come or go unless it's during a pre-specified time. They won't let anyone there send out letters to family. Dr. Riddle isn't just the head of the Institute, but he's also very high up in the wizarding government!"

"So you're saying that this Dr. Riddle is being a tyrant, and you can't do anything about it?" Hermione bit her lip. "That doesn't sound good, does it?"

Eva and Rebecca nodded in unison.

"Wait—" I glanced around the room, thinking hard. "I don't get why this is a big deal. Ok, so the school isn't very nice, can't you go somewhere else?"

"No, we can't," said Rebecca sharply. "There's no other really _good_ place to get a wizarding education."

"Why don't you come abroad, to Hogwarts, or Drumstrang, or Beaxbatons?" Harry drummed his fingers on the desk.

"Well, that's the other thing. We're not allowed to have any contact with you guys in Europe." Eva looked away.

"What? But international co-operation between the wizarding communities was the first condition to the Treatise Of Grindelwald in 1945!" Burst out Hermione, looking furious.

"Yeah, " sighed Rebecca." But since the government here goes along with it and Dr. Riddle, there's no way to change anything."

"So, your witches, you have an issue here with the education… but how did _we _get here?" Harry pushed his glasses up his nose.

"We sent for you." said Rebecca. "We sent that golden ball. It was complicated magic for sure, sending an untraceable space-rift hex in the right place to send it, and then enchanting the ball to bring you here now, not to mention what would have happened if the wrong person showed up, but we need you." Rebecca turned to Eva.

"Harry, you defeated Voldemort." Eva said cautiously. "He was awful, completely evil. And the thing is, we think that's what Dr. Riddle is becoming."

**A/N: How did ya like the chapter? We hope we'll update soon. But we'll let in on a little secret: if you review, we'll type really really really fast so we'll update really really really fast. REVIEW!**


End file.
